


In Agreement

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For adestrae.</p><p>Kevin can't get enough of Sam's strength.</p><p>Rated R/Mature for sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Agreement

"Shit! Are you alright?"

"Ugh. Yeah, just...had a spill." Kevin groaned, his back feeling like it was ringing, his ears too, as he stared up at the ceiling, as suddenly a large hand came into view.

"Here."

And that one, fluid motion turned his world right-side up again. Only as Sam let go did it strike Kevin that helping him up had come incredibly easily.

***

"Wait!" Sam pushed Kevin behind him in a quick and precise movement before it even hit Kevin that he should be reacting, and Kevin found himself staring at Sam's back, stunned. 

***

Sam's strong form tugging him close for a hug as he was greeted at the door.

"Here to monitor you," Sam said. "No pill popping. Not on my watch."

Kevin rolled his eyes and invited Sam in to the temporary home he hated.

***

"No, what...what are you?" Kevin gasped as Sam's hold around him tightened, as his feet left the ground. Sam's hands were steady as he curled Kevin in his arms, dimples evident as he looked at Kevin slyly. 

"You said you could use a pick-me-up," Sam teased, still holding him.

"I meant coffee," Kevin breathed. 

"Well tough," Sam said. "I said no more coffee." 

With long, leisurely movements, he carried Kevin toward the bed. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you need to sleep." And he set Kevin down gently, then stepped back, looking proud of himself. "I'll be out here, taking it easy, okay?"

Kevin had to say, "Okay."

***

Kevin squirmed at the strong hand on his shoulder as he pressed his eyes against the familiar pang of a You've-Pushed-Yourself-Too-Hard-Kevin headache.

***

Kevin shuddered at the sheer strength of the man with the battle scar. He was giving a full history of it, mind gone, eyes far away as he spoke to Kevin.

And Kevin could imagine in-depth the way Sam had swung at the demons, the way he'd nearly found his end. He remembered the way Sam had swung Mjolnir for him, for _him_.

***

"That's stupid," Sam said bluntly.

Kevin laughed. "Uh. Yeah, a little, I guess."

"Sorry," Sam said quickly. "No, sorry. You're stuck here for so long. The least I could do is try and teach you a few moves. I'm sorry. That was inconsiderate."

"I was just curious," Kevin said with a purposefully casual shrug. "I mean, since I'm stuck here and all."

"I'm really not much of a dancer," Sam admitted. "I mean, I do know how it's done, but I don't know how to do it. I'm too big and awkward," he admitted, eyes soft with a vulnerability that said he was sorry for the way he was.

Well, Kevin wasn't sorry for the way Sam was. "Worst thing that happens is we both embarrass ourselves," Kevin smiled encouragingly. 

The truth was, Kevin did sort of know what he was doing. As much as the next guy, anyway. But something about the way Sam hummed and tapped his foot when they were listening to certain songs? Kevin knew Sam could do a lot more than just tap his foot, if someone asked. If...if Kevin asked, maybe.

So, yes, it was stupid. Sure. It was pretty stupid. But Stupid had nothing on Sam's broad hands and wide steps and dimples.

***

Sam's touch was electrifying as he brushed fingers along Kevin's back and side and shoulder, uncertain as to where he was supposed to rest his hand.

"Relax," Kevin teased. "I'm supposed to be the awkward one here, right?" He took Sam's hand and placed it firmly around his waist. He saw Sam's adam's apple bob with a swallow. 

Sam sort of shuffled Kevin along at first, but after a little while, after encouraging looks from Kevin, he seemed to relax and fall into more of a pattern of steps, and the best part came when he urged Kevin along a bit more, when he smiled more of those secret smiles, all strength and grace and elegance.

***

"I don't know how you handle it, man," Sam said, fresh from the shower, dripping droplets of water down the collar of his shirt, shaking his head slightly. "But, then again, you're like a decent sized person, and I'm—"

"Sexy," Kevin supplied with a little smile. Sam returned the smile for a moment before the word registered and Sam physically jerked.

"What?"

Kevin swallowed, panicky inside but trying to sound cool as he said, "You're exactly what girls look for, you know? Uh, muscled, tall. Especially tall. And you could like...I mean," he said with another swallow, "you could bench press a girl."

He could bench press Kevin.

"I could bench press _you_ ," Sam teased, and Kevin's heart leapt into his throat and started affecting his breathing. "No, I'm sort of...intimidating sometimes, I think. You, though," Sam said with a nod, "don't sell yourself short. We're gonna get you out of here, soon. And you'll find someone wonderful," he said with the most achingly sincere eyes. "And she'll think _you're_ the strongest and the sexiest, or...or if she doesn't, she'll have other things about you she loves. Kevin, you have so much to offer."

And Kevin found himself reaching out and grasping Sam's big, damp hand and placing it around his waist again, raising an eyebrow, hoping and hating himself because what was he doing and marveling at the size of those hands again. 

"Kev?" Sam frowned.

"Sexy," Kevin repeated. "I said sexy, and...I meant sexy."

Sam blinked. "Oh." He tilted his head slightly.

"You _could_ bench press me," Kevin said, voice a tiptoe in a room full of unknown traps. "I didn't really want to learn how to impress girls with dancing. I have other ways to impress girls, but. I wanted you to touch me." He took in a deep breath, let it out. "I think you're incredibly hot, okay? I've thought so for a long time, actually, but...but I know I'm young and I can't get out of here, so it might feel...wrong to you."

Sam was quiet enough to be too quiet. He furrowed his brow a little, looking at Kevin's face, at his torso, at the place where his own hand was still clutching Kevin. He didn't let go at all, not even a fraction.

"I'm not just some kid on a boat, though. I'm a prophet, Sam. And, sure, my options are limited. But if that means I get to spend more time with you...I'm not complaining."

Sam's other hand came toward Kevin haltingly, Sam's eyes full of This-Is-A-Bad-Idea and God-He's-Perfect as Kevin watched them try to decide. The gaze wouldn't meet him until the hand did, and then, well, the two hands were at his waist _together_ , and Kevin gasped softly.

And he started to feel...to feel, in the silence, that he needed to know whether he was going to...be disappointed or whether...or whether he wasn't.

"I'm eighteen, and I have a major crush on you," Kevin stated, staring up at Sam levelly. "If you...I mean, if you aren't going to...if this isn't okay, you should let me take a cold shower." He took in another deep breath, let it out, watched Sam, who was staring at his own two hands and the way they held Kevin.

Kevin was lifted again. He gasped as Sam picked him up, thrilled as he held him close, bit his lip as Sam walked toward the bed. "You can always say no," Sam murmured. "Please, don't...don't worry about changing your mind."

Kevin felt the hands leave him only to start tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

He had no intention of stopping Sam.

***

That strong hand around him, careful, rhythmic, the right amount of pressure to make him moan.

***

A hand cupping his backside, two hands supporting his weight as Sam got greedy and Kevin gulped for air and for a sense of time and reality and tried to remember who he was but could only think about two large hands supporting him and the kind mouth with its freedom and dimples.

***

Sam's cracking voice explaining as he supported Kevin's weight that he didn't intend on any penetration. Kevin felt bad until Sam slid between his thighs and he wondered why he didn't know things could be done this way, why he'd thought sex was so caught up in rules when he had the rebellious Winchester there with him to hold him, to actually hold him like it didn't take much effort.

***

Sam washing him in the cramped shower, Sam rewarding him with the coffee he'd said he couldn't have, Sam picking him up out of the blue and nearly surprising him into spilling the mug.

He tugged Sam's face closer, kissing him carefully, sighing when Sam's hold on him increased, when he was squeezed for a moment like a child might squeeze a teddy bear.

"I do find it sexy," Sam admitted, holding Kevin up, well off the ground, nuzzling his cheek. "I do too."


End file.
